For example, JP2009-058524A (corresponding to US2004/0150390A1) teaches a rotation sensing apparatus, which reliably connects a sensor device to a signal cable. In this rotation sensing apparatus, a transmission cable (serving as a signal transmitting member), which is provided in a first resin member, has a curved portion and is held by the first resin member. Furthermore, a second resin member is molded with a resin material such that the second resin member covers a portion of a housing and the curved portion.
However, with the technique of JP2009-058524A (corresponding to US2004/0150390A1), a process of forming the curved portion of the transmission cable is additionally required. In such a case, the manufacturing time is disadvantageously increased, and the costs are also disadvantageously increased.
In a case where the transmission cable is resin molded in a state where the transmission cable is held to extend linearly without forming the curved portion, the transmission cable may be easily bent or curved by a molding pressure, which is a pressure exerted at the time of molding through filling of a molten resin material into a cavity of a molding die. This possibility of bending is increased when the length of the molding along the transmission cable is increased. In such a case, the transmission cable may be exposed (or projected) from the surface of the first resin member depending on a degree of the bending of the transmission cable.